Starting fresh
by burnbabyburn123
Summary: Pyro knew he could manipulate fire. He knew he could bend it to his will. What he didn't know, however, was how much he enjoyed it.


(A/N im incredibly new at this so please no flaming. Im also a massive pyro fan, like obsessive, so this is just my view. Obviously if you don't agree with anything feel free to tell me, I don't mind as long as its not like miserable and cruel. Thanks )

Pyro woke up with a stomach rumbling loud enough to wake the whole island. He hadn't been fed much last night as he had just arrived from Alkali lake (sp) and with the day's events not much conversation had passed anyone lips.

He was sprawled across his bed in his empty room when the waft of fresh food seeped into his nostrils. Pyro climbed out of bed, changed into some clothes and walked out, into the corridor. Only using his sense of smell he found himself walking into the kitchen. Inside, Mystique was cooking. A boy with white slicked back white hair, not much older than Pyro, sat at the metal table.

"Afternoon Pyro" Mystique called without looking at him. She turned on her heel and lifted her brow. "Have a good sleep?" The boy looked up from his book.

"Yes thanks" Pyro muttered. He still wasn't used to the feeling of people staring at him, even if it was only two.

"Well I suspect your hungry so sit down and ill give you some food." Pyro sat at the table and Mystique placed a sandwich in front of him. It was egg. He didn't really like egg but he didn't think it was his place to say and the fact that he was starving made him eat it anyway.

Finally the white haired boy spoke; "Not very talkative are you?" he said with a sneer and a laugh.

"Piss off" retorted Pyro.

"Ooh touchy"

"Quicksilver shut up" interrupted Mystique "Pyro once you've finished your food, Magneto would like to talk to you in the training room"

At this Pyro thanked Mystique for her food and walked out the door. Suddenly it hit him. He didn't have a clue where to go and he couldn't go back in and ask where it was. He was trying to build up his pride not destroy it the first day here. He took a guess and swerved off to the right.

"Wrong way flame boy" came a mocking voice from behind him. "You know, you x-men are all the same. No sense of direction" The boy walked off leaving Pyro giving him the dirtiest look yet. He had this urge to whip out his Zippo and burn the bitch till he screamed. Eventually Pyro found the training room. He knocked and walked in without waiting for an answer. The room was huge. Obviously everything was metal, and there were small walls used to hide behind or fire at, he wasn't particularly sure. But he was sure about one thing, he liked it.

"Ah Pyro. Mystique told me you were on your way down." The dominant figure of Magneto stood in front of him. Pyro stared at him, almost in awe of what he saw. "I'll just let you know now that you're here, you cannot leave unless under my command. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess" said a resigned Pyro

Magneto sighed "You know, I mainly have one rule here. Respect to other people, especially me when now you're my property, you got that?"

Pyro definitely understood "Yes Sir." The fact that Magneto had chosen his words carefully, about being his property, really made it clear how big of a decision he made by joining the brotherhood. This was no child's stuff. Magneto smiled as if he could read his mind.

"It's okay to have doubts you know. Hell even I did but you will soon change your ideas… right moving on. I need to know the extent of your power. Come with me". Pyro followed the dominant figure through a door. Inside, another room stood in front of them with the door open. There was nothing inside except some boxes.

"Pyro, burn those boxes and see how big you can get the fire. Don't look so bemused. I will be watching through the shielded window."

Pyro stepped in and slowly dug for his lighter. He pulled it out and flicked open the lid as he has done so often before. The door slammed behind. Pyro looked around taking in his surroundings. There was no window? What was he talking about?

"Well here goes". Pyro flicked the lighter on and pulled away the flame. With all his might he pushed against the boxes. The Fire got increasingly higher and with every push Pyro grew more tired. The fire started to die down when suddenly a voice over what seemed like a speaker told him "Keep going Pyro". Magneto was watching after all. Pyro pushed harder again with all his might. He was too tired, he needed to stop but every time he started to, that voice would echo around the room again. He was sure he was to pass out. His arms and fingers ached and the heat from the fire was dehydrating. But there was no question; he had to keep going otherwise he will never prove his worth to Magneto. He decided instead of concentrating on his achy arms, he made it so he was playing with the fire. Letting it know who's in charge if you like. The fire grew bigger and bigger. Pyro's eyes lit up. This is why he turned. This was the reason he moved to Magneto's side from Xaviers. He would never have been able to play with the fire, his fire, this way anywhere near those stupid x-men...

"Okay Pyro I think that will do". The door had opened behind him. Pyro looked around to see Magneto and Mystique, stopped and sunk to the ground. Once he had been in that rhythm, he felt like he was invincible but now he was too tired for words. His arms were killing him and his legs had just given way underneath. He looked up and straight into the eyes of Magneto who was standing above, smiling at him.

"That was very impressive Pyro. Well done, but I would like to do some more work with you. You are like a puppy that needs to be house trained." He wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or not so decided just to respond with a "Yes Sir".

Mystique helped him up and started to guide him back to a new room which had been designated for him, whist he leant up against her. It was slightly bigger than the one before and was a lot cleaner. Mystique rolled him onto the bed with a sigh.

"You really know how to cook up a fire, don't you?" she gave a faint laugh.

"You could say that" Pyro said giving a grunt.

"Well, it was a heat protected room and it was starting to get to me outside but never mind. You need to get some rest now, so take it easy".

She left, giving him a small wave. Pyro hadn't been planning to do much anyway. He was aching all over. He had never been pushed that far not even when he was on his own. But the main thing he had learnt today…. He could burn more than he ever imagined… and he loved every second of it.


End file.
